


Spider Squad

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza doesn't give any fucks, F/M, Halloween, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: A massive spider has found its way into the Hamilton house. The family reacts accordingly





	Spider Squad

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. Spider!

            They found the spider in Angie’s room. She walked in and saw the massive beast just sitting on her wall like it owned the place. She screamed and bolted out of the room.

            Philip and Theo heard the scream from his room. “Angie, for God’s sake, why do you feel the need to scream all the time?” Philip protested as he looked out into the hallway.

            “There’s a spider!” Angie shrieked. “It’s like the size of my fist!”

            Philip rolled his eyes. “You’re just being a baby.” He said and walked out. “I’m sure it’s tiny.” He looked into Angie’s room and jumped. “Holy shit…”

            Theo glanced in behind him and startled. “Where did that thing come from?” She felt her skin crawl.

            “Probably from a mutant insect lab.” Angie shuddered.

            “Spiders aren’t insects.” Alex Jr. said as he walked down the hallway. “They’re arachnids.”

            “Well if you’re so smart, why don’t you go and kill it?” Philip snapped. “Because I don’t care what it is, it’s fucking huge.”

            AJ poked his head into the room. “Oh hell no, I’m not going near that.” He shook his head and went to his room.

            “Well, I need it out of my room!” Angie exclaimed.

            “Alright, let’s do this rationally and safely,” Theo said.

 

            A few minutes later, Philip was armed with a broom. He crept into the bedroom slowly and raised the weapon to smack the spider.

            It seemed to see the movement and it skittered further up the wall. All three of the killing spider squad screamed and retreated.

            Philip dropped the broom and dashed out.

            “Where did it go?” Angie’s heart dropped. “It was just there, where did it go?”

            “Philip, did you see where it went?” Theo asked.

            “No, I was trying to run for my life!” Philip replied. “I swear I saw its fangs, it was going to kill me.”

            “Well now it’s hiding somewhere and it’s going to pop out.”

            Alexander walked upstairs. “What’s all the commotion up here?” He asked, still holding his newspaper.

            “There’s a spider in Angie’s room and we don’t know where it went.” Philip explained.

            “It’s huge!” Angie said and they all nodded in agreement.

            “Alright, let your dad take care of it.” Alexander rolled up his newspaper and strode into the room. He glanced around for a bit as he looked for it.

            Suddenly, the spider jumped out from under the bed and started to run across Angie’s floor.

            Alexander, frightened by the size of the bug, sprinted out of the room. “What the hell is that thing!?” He and the rest of the kids ran down the stairs as the spider came out into the hallway.

           

            After their hearts had calmed down, the four crept up the stairs to see where the spider was. It was contently sitting on the baseboard across from Angie’s room.

            “Alright, we need another plan.” Theo whispered as if the spider could hear them conspiring to kill it.

            “I say we just burn the whole house down.” Angie said. “That’s the only surefire way to know it’s dead.”

            “Are you kidding? Something like that could survive a fire. Demons like fire and that’s a demon.” Alexander concluded.

            “Do you think the police would come out?” Philip wondered.

            “Yeah you want to make a police officer go after that thing? I’m sure it would eat a person alive if given the chance.”

            They all flinched as the spider took a few steps up the wall.

            “It’s getting cocky. Soon it’s going to own this house.” Angie hissed. “We need to kill if before that happens.”

            “Maybe if we poison a fly…”

            “What are you all doing?” Eliza looked confused as she saw her children, husband, and son’s girlfriend all crouching on the stairs.

            “Sh, Eliza, get down!” Alexander hissed and gestured for her to duck.

            “What is going on?” Eliza didn’t move.

            “Look.” Philip pointed out the spider.

            Eliza blinked. “Are you serious?”

            “It’s huge!” Angie repeated.

            “It’s just a spider. I’m sure it’s just as afraid of you.” The mother of seven walked up the stairs.

            The spider squad all winced as she got closer.

            “Honestly, sometimes I wonder.” Eliza bent down and collected the spider in her hands. She covered it with a cupped hand and walked down the stairs. The four pressed against the wall to make sure the spider didn’t leap out of Eliza’s hands.

            She walked outside and let the spider into the grass.

            “You let it live?” Angie demanded.

            “It’s a living being, not some monster, Angelica.” Eliza scolded.

            “It’s going to come back in now that you’ve shown it kindness!” Philip exclaimed. “It’s going to think we want it here!”

            “It’s a spider, Philip, it’s not that smart.” Eliza just shook her head. “Now let’s get ready for dinner, it’s almost done.” She said.

            The four nodded but remained by the door. “It’ll be back.” Alexander said in a grim voice.

            “We’ll be ready when it does.” Angie decided. “We’ll be ready.”


End file.
